


Lying Is Detrimental To Your Love Life

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, boy-on-boy smexing, unrepentant SCHMOOP at the end.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Jensen lies to Jared. Twice. Why would he do that?





	Lying Is Detrimental To Your Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the story at the end of the work so as not to spoil anything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know Jared or Jensen. I wish I did. I know nothing about their personal lives, what their sexual orientation is and if this bears any resemblance to real life, it is strictly coincidental that I am writing about it. This is fiction.  
**Prompt:** At the end of the story, so as to not ruin anything.

==========

Jared couldn't _wait_ for the end of the week.

With the hours they worked, he almost always felt that way. All of these hours and all of this work was taking a toll on his relationship with Jensen. They'd get home, let the dogs out for a few minutes, crawl upstairs into bed, a few sleepy kisses then pass out on each other for the rest of the night.

But this weekend was special – it was Valentine's Day this weekend. Jared had no plans for the weekend outside of Jensen, their bed and nudity. Not even food or sleep were in his plans. His whole weekend was going to be about Jensen and keeping him happy and satisfied all weekend long.

Jared was always the more emotional one; the one who remembered things like birthdays, holidays and anniversaries. He knew the exact date they met, the exact date that they moved past just being friends and even knew the day of the first time they both said, "I love you." That was just how Jared was. As Jensen had come to learn, Valentine's Day, despite all of its commerciality, was one of Jared's favorite days, second only to Christmas.

They were about ready to film the next scene, but Jensen wasn't anywhere nearby that Jared could see. He began to walk over towards Jensen's trailer to get him, to see him giving Misha a hug and a smack on the back, then headed back towards the set. Jared met him halfway.

"So what's up with Misha?"

"Huh?" Jensen wasn't sure what Jared was talking about.

"You were hugging Misha – what's up?"

"Oh! Um, well…,"

"Yeah?"

"His, um, sister, she's pregnant. Due in about five months. He says they've been trying for a while now."

"Hey, that's great!"

"Yeah, yeah, Misha's, uh, yeah Misha's pretty excited about it."

"Cool." And with that, they headed off to the set to get their few last scenes of the day in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crew was just about to wrap up and Jared and Jensen were on their way to have their makeup removed before heading home. It was always easier for someone else to do it for them, and it was one less thing they had to worry about when they got home.

Jensen was finished first and headed back to his trailer. Misha came in shortly after Jensen left.

"Hey, I thought you were done earlier today," Jared said.

"Nah, had to hang around, they weren’t sure if they were going to need me to redo one of the scenes."

"Oh." Jared paused. "So, congratulations about your sister, that's great to hear."

"What?"

"Your sister, being pregnant. Being an uncle is great."

"Uh, Jared, I don't have a sister."

"Sure, Jensen told me about it on our last break. I saw him giving you a hug."

"Yeah, Jensen gave me a hug today, but I don't have a sister."

"Hey, I gotta go," Jared said suddenly. He walked out to their SUV where Jensen already was. He slid into his normal seat. Jensen smiled at Jared as he was getting in, which Jared ignored. Jensen reached out to take Jared's hand and Jared pulled his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

Jared stayed silent.

"C'mon, Jare. What's wrong?"

"Not here," Jared growled.

The rest of the ride was silent as Jensen kept looking over at Jared to try and get a read on what was going on and Jared staring out the window, away from Jensen. Clif pulled up to the house and they both got out and headed into the house.

"I'm going outside with the dogs. I don't know when I'll be up."

"Jared, c'mon. Talk to me."

Jared shook his head and opened the back door, calling Sadie and Harley, running outside.

Jensen leaned up against the door and watched as Jared played with and petted the dogs, telling them secrets he refused to tell Jensen. He saw Jared look up towards the door and realized that Jared wouldn't come inside while he was still downstairs. With a sigh, he trudged up the stairs and got ready for bed, hoping that his time with the dogs would open him up so he'd talk to Jensen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what do you think, Sadie? Why would Jensen lie to me, hmm?" Sadie put her head in his lap and looked up at him. Harley, seeing the attention that Sadie was getting, bounded up to Jared and also put his head in Jared's lap. Jared just stared out into the yard while trying to think of the best way to handle this. Jensen _outright_ lied to him. He never thought Jensen would do that to him. They literally shared their entire lives with each other. For Jensen to be so blatant just wasn't like him. Giving random hugs wasn't like him either. Jensen barely hugged _him_ on set, why Misha?

Jared lost track of time sitting out there with his babies. He brought them back inside, gave them food and water, sighed and headed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen wasn't sleeping when Jared came up to the bedroom. Jared started to get ready for bed without acknowledging Jensen, despite Jensen's attempt to talk to him. "Jared, tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Jared looked at him with a look of anger on his face. "You know damn well what you did."

Jensen's expression became confused. "What?"

"Why the fuck did you lie to me? Honestly? Like you think I wouldn’t say something to Misha? Misha doesn't have a sister. What kind of idiot do you think I felt like congratulating him for something that's not even happening?"

"I'm sorry, Jared," Jensen said quietly. "You don't usually ask me why I gave someone a hug."

"So you had to make something up?"

"I didn't know how to answer."

"How 'bout something along the lines of, 'oh, just giving him a hug'?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me."

"And lying to me was such a better option."

"Jare, please. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I'm going to sleep." Jared rolled over away from Jensen and closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears at bay. Jensen had _lied_ to him and wasn't trying to explain himself. Exhausted, Jared just fell asleep.

"You'll understand soon enough," Jensen whispered. "I really am sorry." He rolled towards Jared's back, just barely touching. After a long time, Jensen finally fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared stayed silent in the morning, out for a long run with the dogs and then back upstairs to shower by himself. He came downstairs just before Clif arrived to bring them to set.

"Jared?"

Silence.

Jensen sighed. He knew Jared would be hurt but had hoped that maybe he'd come back to himself and was ready to forgive him. The rest of the ride continued quietly.

Jared went immediately to his trailer, where he stayed until the set PA came to get him. Jared stayed cold and removed when the cameras weren't on him, but nailed every single line, every mark, every cue. When he wasn't on camera, he stood away from the rest of the crew, not really paying attention to anyone or anything.

"Hey, Jensen?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

"Everything okay with Jay? He seems, well, a little off his game when he's not being filmed."

"We just had a big argument before coming on set today. You know him, he holds onto things like that. He'll be okay."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Jensen shook his head. "No. Just gotta wait it out."

Jared continued to avoid Jensen for the rest of the day, taking his food back into his trailer and not answering his cell phone when he was out of sight. He showed up back on set on time and did a great job on all the scenes they were working on.

At the end of the day, Jared and Jensen crawled into the SUV and Clif drove them home. Jared threw the door open, took off his coat and went into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hey. I've got to go out for a while. Danneel wants to have a drink with me. We still have some unfinished business about the breakup. I shouldn't be long."

"Mmmm," was Jared's non-commital answer.

"Really, Jare. You need to get over this, and fast," Jensen said as he headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Jensen was gone, Jared sighed. He sat down with the kids, playing and petting them. "What do you think guys? Should I forgive him?" Loud barks from both dogs answered him. "Let's go outside and roll around a little, huh?" Jared opened the door to the backyard, letting Sadie and Harley run out before him. He grabbed the tennis balls they like to chase and let them scamper around, catching each tennis ball in their mouths, then return back to him for another go round.

About an hour later, the house phone rang. Jared ran inside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jared, it's Danneel. Is Jensen there?"

"What? Huh? He's with you, isn't he?"

"Um, no. I wouldn't be calling if he was here."

"But…he said…he said…"

"Said what, Jared?"

"He said you were meeting for drinks because you had some stuff to talk about."

"Well, we do, but no, he's not here. Can you have him give me a call?"

"Yeah. Will do."

"Thanks, Jare. Bye."

Jared slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Just as he was thinking about forgiving Jensen, he learned that Jensen had lied to him _again_. He ran upstairs to their bedroom, packed a small bag, scribbled on a piece of paper and walked out of the house. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Chad?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Where does Jared think you are?" asked Chris.

"He thinking I'm having a drink with Danneel. I told him there was still some stuff we needed to work out."

"Huh. Okay. Well, let's try it again, from the top."

Jensen began softly playing his guitar in the melody that Chris had taught him. It had taken Jensen a while to learn it, but this _had_ to be perfect. It was that important.

They ran through the song a couple of more times. Once Jensen was satisfied with the results, they had a beer and then called it a night.

Jensen was whistling as he walked up the front sidewalk to the door. He looked up to see a note with two words on it. _"Danneel called"_ in Jared's large, loopy scrawl. _Fuck,_ Jensen thought. _The one thing I didn't see coming. He's never going to forgive me._ Before Jensen could look for Jared, though, there was something he needed to do.

About an hour and a half after he came home, he started to run through his head where Jared might have gone. He picked up his phone and dialed Jared's number.

"Ackles…what the fuck do you want?" Chad answered.

"Chad, please, let me talk to Jay."

"Uh-uh. No way."

"C'mon. Just put him on the phone."

"You screw around with him like this and then you expect him to take your call? You arrogant fucking prick."

"Chad. Put Jared on the phone, now."

"No," Chad answered, then ended the call. At least Jensen knew where Jared was and knew that he was in good hands with Chad, at least Chad wouldn't let him do anything stupid.

Jensen got into his car and headed to Chad's. If Jared wouldn't answer his calls, then he'd go and see him face-to-face. He arrived at Chad's and banged on the door.

"Go away, Ackles!"

"Jay, please. Hear me out. I swear I can explain everything."

"You've fucking lied to me twice in two days, Jensen. Why should I hear you out?"

"Because I love you."

"You would never lie to me, especially like this, if you love me."

"Jared, please. Can we just go home and I'll explain it all to you. All's you need to do is listen. And if you don't like what you hear, then you can come back to Chad's. Just do this for me, please?"

"Explain here."

"I can't. First of all, I'm not going to go through this in front of Chad, regardless that he's your best friend. I want to try and work this out, just the two of us. Give me a chance. Please?"

Jared opened the door to look at Jensen. Jensen could see how red and puffy Jared's eyes were. It killed Jensen to know that he had put that look on Jared's face, especially when Jared would learn why this all happened.

"One chance, Jensen." He turned back to Chad. "I'll call you when I figure out if I'm staying or not."

"I don't think you should do this, Jay."

"I appreciate it, Chad. I'll call soon." With that, both Jared and Jensen climbed into their cars and headed back to their house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen got back to the house first. He was worried that maybe Jared had changed his mind because he didn't see him coming down the street. He let himself inside the house and decided he'd give Jared ten minutes before trying to call and see if he was still coming back.

Jared arrived about five minutes later, with a grocery store bag with candy in it. "So, what do you want to explain?"

"Jared, just trust me for a minute, okay? Come upstairs with me?"

Jared thought about it for a few moments, before nodding his head and following Jensen to their room.

"Sit," Jensen instructed Jared. Jared sat on the bed.

"Baby, there's a reason I've been doing all this lying. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you'll understand why in a minute or two." Jensen picked up his guitar, got down on one knee and began to play in front of Jared.

Jared knew he had heard the tune before but until Jensen started to sing, he didn't recognize it.

_You know our love was meant to be_  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul, Baby 

_You're the meaning in my life_  
You're my inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're my inspiration  
Wanna have you near me  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than I need you 

_And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see_  
We're so in love when we're together  
Now I know that I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know, everywhere I go  
Always on my mind, in my heart  
In my soul 

_Wanna have you near me_  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
No one needs you more than i need you  
You're the meaning in my life 

_You're my inspiration_  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're my inspiration  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
always on my mind  
No one needs you more than I.  
When you love somebody 'til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
always on my mind  
I need you... 

 

 

Jared's eyes started to tear up as he listened to the lyrics. Jensen sang them so beautifully, his voice loud and clear.

Once Jensen had finished playing, he told Jared to lie down and close his eyes. He did as directed while Jensen shut off the lights in the room. Jensen lay down next to him and put his arms around him. "Jare," Jensen whispered, "open your eyes."

Jared slowly opened his eyes and noticed that there was something on the ceiling. "Jen, what's that?"

"Look at it, goofball."

In glow-in-the-dark stars, Jensen had written, "Jare – Will You Marry Me?" with a heart underneath it.

Jared looked over at Jensen. "Are you serious?"

"Jared, I have never been more serious in my life. I want you. I think the song said it all."

"You said you'd explain why you lied to me."

"Oh." Jensen paused. "I lied about Misha because I had just told him what I was planning and he gave me a hug to congratulate me."

"Okay…,"

"Tonight…well, tonight wasn't supposed to go like this. I met up with Chris, so I could practice the song a few more times. I never expected that Danneel would call."

"Why did you not want me to know you were with Chris?"

"I didn't want to give anything away. I wanted you to be surprised." He kissed Jared deeply. "I am so, so sorry, baby for lying to you. You almost killed me when I saw that look on your face when we left Chad's."

Jared kissed him back.

"So…isn't there a question you should be answering?" Jensen prompted.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and whispered in his ear, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Jensen turned on the bedside lamp, opened the drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. "What's that?"

"What every good fiancé should have…an engagement ring." He showed Jared the ring, which was platinum and defined with a small row of diamonds inset in the middle of the ring. "I figured I couldn't get you a plain diamond, so I got you this instead." He put the ring on Jared's finger and kissed the ring. "I love you, Jared."

Jared kissed him long and hard. "I love you too, Jen." Jared looked into Jensen's eyes, sharp, crisp green staring back at him. "Jen?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me. Need you. Need to feel you inside of me."

Jensen rolled Jared over so that Jared was on his back. Jensen began to playfully nip at Jared's jaw and neck. "Need…to…get…clothes…off." He began to strip Jared, pulling his shirt over his head and taking a moment to appreciate his lover's body. Jensen was always in awe of how beautiful Jared was. Next, he slid Jared's jeans and boxers down, licking his lips in anticipation at Jared's gorgeously erect cock.

"Your turn," Jared panted. "Let me see you, baby, please."

Jensen whipped his shirt off and quickly shed his jeans and boxers.

"So beautiful, baby. God, can't get enough of you." Jared pulled Jensen's mouth down to his, kissing him passionately. Jensen moved his mouth over to Jared's earlobe, sucking and biting on it gently. He then followed Jared's neck with soft, butterfly kisses until he reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where he sucked hard, leaving a clear mark. Make-up would kill him on Monday, but he needed to let Jared just who he belonged to, as if there was any question. He kissed his way down Jared's body, teasing his nipples into hard buds one after the other. He licked his way down over Jared's abs, lavishing every inch of skin. His hand slowly found its way down to his painfully hard cock and began to stroke him slowly, just enough to tease.

"Jen, baby, please…"

Jensen took Jared into his mouth, licking at the slit, small kitten licks, then sucked hard on the head, tongue lightly running around the ridge. Jared bucked up into Jensen's mouth, the sounds coming out of Jared's mouth were downright obscene.

"Jen…," Jared gasped, "gotta..ohhhh, baby, gotta stop…gonna come…want you inside me…"

"I got you, baby," Jensen said as he pulled his mouth off Jared with a hard suck. He reached into the bedside drawer and found the lube they kept stashed there. He coated two fingers liberally and began by just rubbing his finger around Jared's hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, god, yes, Jen. Fuck, yes."

Jensen slid one finger into him, then added a second one quickly. He began to twist and scissor him open, finding that soft bundle of nerves that felt like electricity shot through Jared's body.

"Inside me, Jen. Now. Now."

He covered his cock with lube and slipped inside Jared. He held still while Jared adjusted to his size. "Jare, gotta…gotta…"

"Yeah, Jen. Go."

His hips slammed into Jared, burying himself deep inside him. He started slow and deliberate but quickly moved to fast and desperate to reach his climax. "Jare, Jare, fuck…love you so much…"

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand, linking their fingers together. "Love you, Jen."

Jensen's hand began to work over Jared's cock again as he felt his orgasm beginning to build. Lips clashed together in need, swallowing each other's moans.

"Jen, faster, faster, gonna come…," and with that, Jared fell over the edge, coming between their bodies, coating Jensen's hand and both their stomachs.

Jensen's orgasm followed shortly after, Jared clenching around him, Jensen's hips losing their rhythm before unloading deeply into Jared. Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, kissing as they came down from their post-orgasm highs.

"Love you, Jen. Love you so fucking much."

"Me too, Jare. Love you more than anything."

They lay together, arms around each other as they whispered words of love and promises for the future until they both slowly fell peacefully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Jared/Jensen Jared mishears/misunderstands something Jensen says/does, lots of cuddling at the end.


End file.
